MeeM
'''MeeM' (pronounced with a short E sound) is a wooden Medic cutout freak made by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Behavior and Personality MeeMs are curious creatures originated from "MeeM Forests", where they live in large swarms. Despite appearing to be made of wood, they are exceptionally crafty beings that appear in large gatherings, striking without notice. They are shy creatures when alone, but when in large groups, they can be quite aggressive and determined. They have developed technology which enables them to convert others into fellow MeeMs, though they resemble the class they were originally. Variants MeeMs come in 9 variants, each appearing as a different TF2 class: *Scout MeeM - A very fast MeeM capable of double jumping. Especially annoying, but otherwise harmless. *Soldier MeeM - MeeMs capable of rocket jumping. Have a taste for maggot meat and haircuts. *Pyro MeeM - A mysterious type of MeeM usually seen separated from the others. Immune to fire. *Demoman MeeM - Also known as "DemoMeeM", is known for his very loud voice. *Heavy MeeM - Leaders of MeeM packs, known as the most aggressive of all variants. *Engineer MeeM - MeeMs capable of building "MeeMspensers", which can create more MeeMs. *Medic MeeM - The most common kind of MeeM, makes up about 80% of the entire species. *Sniper MeeM - A MeeM who likes to camp in high places and attack from afar. *Spy MeeM - A MeeM known for mocking others, becoming invisible and capable of feigning death. Abilities and Weaknesses Each kind of MeeM is capable of using the weapon present in their cutout. This means Medic MeeMs are capable of firing syringes, Sniper MeeMs are capable of shooting their sniper rifles, and Heavy MeeMs can use their miniguns. MeeMs are also known for being fast and very agile. However, MeeMs are incredibly fragile, being killed simply by attacking them with enough force. MeeMs die when they are broken into pieces, which can be done rather easily. They are also highly flammable, with the exception of the Pyro MeeM. Trivia While the MeeM's language sounds pretty simple for most humans and TF2 Freaks alike, given that the only audible word they say is meem, the MeeM's language (MeeMish) is actually composed like a completely different language, while it only sounds like they are saying MeeM (like the Vangineese language sounds like the human language reversed) the words have completely different meanings. While very few individuals outside of the MeeM's know how to speak this language it seems some EnGeR's have a natural ability of speaking it (the Engineer MeeM's language at least). Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel *MeeMception *Remake of my first video ever *Professor Pyrowise presents the Underworld *Pyrogun saves the day (Sniper MeeM) *Gentlemanly Demo meets the Magic Mann (DemoMeeM) *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy (Spy MeeM) By the community *Soldine vs. Robosol *MeeM *MeeM 2 *Heavy is not amused *Meem *MeeMgineer *Mann Vs Mem *Gmod Castle Calamity Collab Entry- MeeM *The Transforming 1500 Subscriber Milestone *MeeM and the Golden Sword *Soldier's Big Plan (Part 2) (DemoMeeM) *Heavy gets a Job *Heavy is farmer *Touching_story's_great_descent_into_nonsensical_anarchy.meem *Radioscout saves the day *Touching Story Ruins My Birthday (cameo) Category:Animals Category:Berserkers Category:Contagious Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Monster species Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Props and Objects Category:Teamless Category:True Neutral beings